Winter Musings
by issei tsubasa
Summary: ["Well," tangan di dagu, dan Joshua menatap penuh kontemplasi akan sesuatu di balik punggung Neku. "Cuacanya semakin dingin."] — Joshua dan Neku, dalam suatu sore di Shibuya.


Ketika dedaunan coklat menghilang dari pemandangan dan langit semakin kelabu, Neku mulai rajin mempertanyakan eksistensi kulit tahan dingin Joshua.

Anak pucat itu hanya tertawa ringan, seperti biasa, titian nada yang sedikit terlalu feminin membuat kerutan dahi Neku semakin dalam.

Joshua: di akhir musim gugur dan masih mengenakan kemeja yang sama walaupun dalam warna yang lebih gelap. Lengannya yang kurus menyembul dari balik abu-abu dan membuat Neku menggigil membayangkannya, sementara ia dibalut syal dan celana panjang.

Mereka menghabiskan lumayan waktu di Ramen Don dalam bukan-kencan, dan bahkan sesekali ikut dengan rombongan yang bermain di sekitar patung Hachiko.

Hingga terakhir kali Neku melihatnya sebelum ujian, Joshua tidak berubah di luar rambutnya yang menyentuh bahu ataupun garis mata yang menajam. Neku hanya mulai menyadari banyak kebiasaan yang, bagi orang lain mungkin tidak signifikan, namun bila kau berteman dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan...

Dari cara Joshua menunggu Neku, bersandar di sisi patung Hachiko sambil mengetikkan apapun di handphone-nya yang oranye; Setiap pesan kilat yang berdering di handphone Neku dalam kapitalisasi dan tanda baca walaupun tidak sebanding dengan iritasi yang ditimbulkan isinya; hingga cara Joshua mengganggu ego Neku di titik-titik paling rawan agar ia tidak terlihat bodoh dan bertindak lebih efisien. ("_Chop chop_, Neku, ayo kita bergegas."; "Terimakasih Neku, aku dapat melihatnya sendiri." )

Namun yang membuat Neku menghiraukan musiknya ketika menemukan Joshua di tengah arus yang mengelilingi patung Hachiko adalah - mantel abu-abu ungu yang berbaur dengan murungnya latar belakang namun potongannya eye-catchy tetap saja tidak bisa dihiraukan, serta syal rajut yang bergantung di leher Joshua. Composer itu melambai, cengiran flamboyan seperti biasa dan silabel tanpa suara yang berkata, "_Surprise, dear?_" menyambut Neku setengah melongo menghampirinya di sudut.

"Kau... akhirnya memakai mantel juga."

"_Well_," tangan di dagu, dan Joshua menatap penuh kontemplasi akan sesuatu di balik punggung Neku. "Cuacanya semakin dingin."

"Kau tidak berkata seperti itu waktu suhu tiba-tiba _drop _di musim gugur." Neku menatapnya skeptis sambil menarik tas slempang yang melorot di bahunya.

"Tapi Neku," Joshua mendekut. "Kukira kau ingin melihatku dalam mantel untuk sekali ini!"

Salah satu alis Neku naik dalam iritasi yang kian dekat dekat pada permukaan. Ia berbalik dan membetulkan letak headset itu; kini untuk memblokir suara Joshua, walaupun mereka berdua tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena Neku selalu memutar volume musiknya setengah hanya untuk Joshua. (Atau, paling tidak Joshua berpegang pada hal ini ketika ia membuka mulutnya)

Melawan arus manusia menuju Scramble Crossing, Joshua mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tawa menyebalkan, mengabur di pinggir. Sejauh riuhnya derap kaki ke tanah yang semakin dingin, Neku tidak menangkap kata-kata lebih jauh dari Joshua yang tersenyum supel dan dengan rapi mengikutinya.

Oke, mungkin mantel itu tidak terlalu buruk. Warnanya sendiri bersanding dengan warna mata Joshua dan potongannya mungkin akan membuat Shiki dan Eri memekik kegirangan, bila mereka ada di sana.

"Ne-ku. Jika kau menyukai seleraku, katakan saja~"

Neku terbangun dari perandaian ketika Joshua menangkap basah ia terus-terusan melirik dalam kurun waktu yang - tidak sebentar, sepertinya? Joshua hanya memutar rambutnya, pirang, dan menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku tidak_ melihat!_"

"Tidak ada yang berkata kau melihat," Nada Joshua penuh berkonspirasi. Kemudian ia melanjutkan tanpa memperdulikan semu kemerahan di pipi proxy-nya. "Kemana tujuan kencan kita hari ini?"

Pikiran Neku yang berkecamuk membeku ketika mengingat subjek dari pertemuan mereka kali itu. Ia berkata, oktafnya naik, "Ini bukan kencan! Kau yang ingin berkeliling... Shibuya."

Metodikal, Neku menarik syalnya sendiri untuk menutup dagunya yang terasa beku. Bola embun terhembus diantara mereka, distraksi sementara untuk melirik wajah Joshua dengan segala senyuman menyebalkan, menunggu dengan sabar untuk Neku memfrasekan tujuan mereka. Joshua telah mengajaknya untuk pergi berkeliling, pada suatu hari, untuk menikmati musim dingin. Hal itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu. (Semenjak itu Neku memintanya untuk tidak mengganggu konsentrasi dengan kunjungan-kunjungan lewat jam malam ataupun teks menyebalkan di tengah kelas karena ujian sedang berlangsung.)

Mungkin Neku merindukan semua itu. Ruang kelasnya diisi orang-orang yang sebatas akuitansi dan tidak memiliki selera sama mengenai musik ataupun seni sehingga, ia jarang berinteraksi dengan mereka. Rhyme, Beat, Shiki dan Eri berasal dari teritori berbeda, namun paling tidak mereka bertemu hampir setiap hari untuk tawa yang biasa - dan hal-hal yang sepatutnya dinikmati jika kau ingin memakai hidupmu sepenuhnya.

Tapi kehadiran konstan Joshua menambah rasa yang unik ke dalam semua itu. Lagipula yang menghubungkan Neku dengan teman-teman pertamanya adalah memori yang tidak seorang pun - kecuali Neku - ingat mengenai UG. Untuk muncul di RG dan cepat menjalin relasi terlalu naif bila diasumsikan sebagai kebetulan, dan mereka klop satu sama lain dengan mudah.

Joshua sendiri muncul terakhir, dengan kasual dan sedikit kriptik memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai murid pindahan dan teman Neku kepada gerombolan tersebut. Mereka menerimanya dengan baik.

Pesan singkat yang dikirim Joshua biasanya berupa perintah untuk bertemu atau hal-hal yang signifikan maupun tidak - seperti kesalahan fatal Neku dalam fashion ataupun bila pikiran Neku sedang kacau.

Neku mungkin merindukan bunyi dari telepon genggamnya ketika ia termenung di tengah kelas, menatap ke jendela dan mendengarkan musik Shibuya di kejauhan.

"...Neku," panggil suara itu, dari latar belakang riuh redam metropolitan menjadi nada yang menekannya kembali ke kenyataan. "Ah-" Neku berbalik, melihat Joshua dengan senyum yang sedikit - bila tidak mungkin - mengerti. Neku menurunkan headphone itu ke lehernya. "-maaf. Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan." Joshua menatap jauh ke depan. "Jadi, kemana kita sekarang?"

Neku melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menangkap familiar siluet dari bangunan di sekitar 104. Ia mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya dan- paling tidak dari sini mereka bisa kemana saja.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Sunshine?"

"Hmm... sebaiknya tidak."

Alisnya berkedut kembali atas jawaban Joshua yang tak acuh. Ia ingin menyerahkan perihal tebakan ini pada Joshua, namun demi kesopanan, Neku memilih untuk ikut bermain saja.

"Kafe WildKat?"

"Bravo. Coba lagi, Neku." Joshua meliriknya dan tertawa, melihat Neku mulai menggaruk kepalanya. Rambutnya yang tidak pernah menurut melambai di tengah angin dingin yang memperingatkan mereka untuk segera mencari tempat berteduh. Mungkin salju akan turun malam ini.

"Bagaimana kalau Dogenzaka." Neku berangsur ke opsi standar, dan terakhir, berpikir mungkin dari tempat itu mereka bisa memetakan jalur. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sini; mengikut saja setiap kali Joshua secara pasif-agresif mengajaknya jalan - daripada membiarkan Composer bosan? - Neku tidak ingin mengambil resiko Shibuya berencana dihancurkan kedua kalinya.

Ia menunggu reaksi Joshua dengan kesabaran yang sedikit goyah ketika akhirnya Joshua mengiyakan dengan ringan dan mereka mengambil haluan di tengah arus manusia yang berpakaian hitam dan kelabu. Tren apa yang ada sekarang? Rambut dan pakaian Neku, bahkan mantelnya, kontras dengan semua pemandangan itu.

Joshua menyenandungkan suatu irama lagu dengan ujung jarinya sementara ia mendongak sesekali untuk memperhatikan arah. Dengan cengiran, Joshua kadang merapatkan dirinya pada Neku dalam presisi untuk mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkannya, walaupun Neku adalah _wildcard_. Setiap kali Neku mengerutkan dahinya akan pelanggaran batas pribadi ini maka Joshua beralasan bahwa kerumunan semakin rapat seiring jam sore berganti malam.

Perjalanan dari 104 ke Dogenzaka tidak pernah selama itu.

* * *

Uap ramen yang mengepul dan kaldunya yang bening membuat Neku merasa beruntung ia memilih tempat ini. Pemilik Ramen Don menatapnya dengan senyuman-bagi-pelanggan-tetap dan kursi panjang itu terasa familiar dengan keriat yang sama ketika ia mendudukinya. Neku hanya ingin tersenyum setelah hari-hari melelahkan belakangan ini.

Ia merasakan tawa Joshua yang diarahkan padanya ketika ia menggoda Neku akan kenangan selama minggu kedua ia dalam Reaper's Game; ramen hantu* di beberapa gedung berselang. Rintik-rintik gerimis di kaca pintu mengiringi seruput mi yang tebal akan kaldu dan daging itu, mengisi perut Neku secara perlahan. Neku bahkan meminta mangkuk tambahan yang membuat koki ramen berseru riang, mengisi ulang mangkuknya dengan bonus Shio.

Ketika Neku menggigit Shio-nya yang terakhir dan meminum kuah yang tersisa, Joshua sudah menunggu tanpa suara (walaupun senyum menyebalkannya itu berkata lebih) dengan sumpit yang diletakkan rapi di atas mangkuk dan tissue yang membersihkan kaldu dari bibirnya.

Neku pun menggumamkan terimakasih sambil merogoh sakunya untuk bertanya berapa total makanan mereka tadi, hanya untuk dijawab oleh pemilik ramen dengan "Sudah dibayar!"

Joshua menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika ia telah siap dengan mantelnya kembali dan Neku menyusul dari belakang. Riuh mobil dan tetesan sisa hujan barusan terlihat cantik menambah kakofoni yang mengiringi musik Shibuya, dan ia ingin menyentuh itu semua, bila saja saat itu bahu Neku tidak bergesekan dengannya, memecah perhatian. "Um." Neku melilit syal oranye-nya, perutnya penuh. "Trims untuk ramennya."

"Kapan saja, Neku~" Joshua bahkan bertendensi untuk tertawa kali ini, dan menatapnya supel. "Kemana kita sekarang?"

"...Aku tidak tahu. Kau tentukan." Nada Neku yang singkat membuat Joshua sedikit puas akan perhatian proxy itu terfokus pada dirinya sekarang, dan mungkin sesekali untuk melirik untuk mencari angle dari jaket yang ia beli dari Lapin Angelique itu. Proxy yang menggemaskan.

"Mau menemaniku belanja?"

Neku dengan jelas merinding mendengar kata belanja yang keluar dari mulut Joshua. Terakhir kali mereka berkunjung ke toko langganan Composer, Lapin Angelique, Joshua mencoba beberapa metode cross-dressing yang membuat Neku menganga dan mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari toko itu. "Tidak." jelasnya, mengelus lengannya sendiri seakan takut pemandangan yang - cocok dengan figur Joshua itu, seaneh apapun kedengarannya - terus berulang dalam kepala. "...jangan Lapin Angelique."

Tawa Joshua kali ini lepas, membuat Neku sedikit mendesah karena kali itu, dirinya benar-benar ditertawakan. Selera humor mentah. Tanpa ancang-ancang ia meraih tangan Joshua dan menariknya ke arah berlawanan dari A-East; membawa mereka sejauh mungkin dari sumber masalah.

Ia tidak menyadari senyum Joshua yang merengkuh penuh arti oleh kontak fisik ini tanpa disertai semu apapun di pipi Neku.

Proxy berambut oranye itu hanya menggerutu sepanjang jalan mereka kembali ke 104, untuk menuju ke utara melewati display yang berdekorasi berbagai macam warna menyambut suasana natal. Lengkap dengan salju palsu dan lampu gantung yang bercahaya seiring gelap mengantar seantero langit di atas Shibuya, dan mereka yang kini berjalan bersebelahan dan sesekali berhenti untuk komentar sarkastik maupun ejekan sana-sini. Joshua menuntunnya melewati lorong-lorong, berhenti untuk kesenangan Neku melihat koleksi favoritnya dipajang dan Joshua yang menanggapi semua ini dengan pendekatan yang skeptis.

Kios yang menjual Crepe- sesuatu yang mereka tidak bisa kunjungi di tiga minggu itu - membuat Neku mempunyai sesuatu untuk digigit dan ditelan tiap kali Joshua menggodanya. Makan hati. Namun bagi seseorang yang terus bertanya dan menjawab dengan tidak menjawab, membuat Neku lupa akan lelah ketika pipinya bersemu oleh dinginnya suhu. Kakinya terasa sedikit beku di balik sepatu berwarna oranye dan biru itu, namun ia masih punya tenaga untuk mendengus akan komentar Composer yang dingin terhadap display Natural Puppy.

Joshua juga terlihat terpengaruh dalam cuaca kali ini; dengan mengulum senyumnya terhadap dingin dan sesekali menyinggung gumaman melodi tertentu yang Neku biasa dengar dalam Shibuya, UG.

Ia merasa sedikit rindu dengan adrenalin permainan itu.

"...Hei."

"Hmm?" Joshua tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari display fashion di etalase. Matanya terlihat lebih terang dari biasa.

"Bagaimana Shibuya?"

Bila Neku tidak terlalu fokus akan memancing jawaban keluar dari Joshua, mungkin ia akan menyadari bagaimana musik Shibuya meredup sesaat dalam _decressendo _sebelum kembali mengalun dalam ritme yang lebih cepat. Joshua melebarkan senyumnya, seperti kucing chesire dan mendekut. "Kau begitu perhatian, Neku."

"_Josh_," Neku memutar bola matanya, dan mengantongi tangan lebih dalam.

"Shibuya baik-baik saja." Jawab Joshua, kali ini tidak mengendap-endap dengan menghindari kebenarannya sembari berpindah ke depan etalase toko lain. (Mungkin ada makanan panas juga di sekitar sini?)

"Hmm. Jangan terlalu keras bekerja," Gumam Neku, dan Joshua tidak mungkin salah mendengarnya - kata-kata itu seperti melodi yang lepas kontrol dalam sekejap sementara ia memegang kendali orkestrasi itu semua dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Joshua menekan suara-suara itu dan merapatkan bibirnya kembali. "Apa kau bilang, Neku?"

Bila saja, jawaban itu tidak kedengaran seperti tantangan maka Neku akan memendam wajahnya dalam tangan dan mengerang. Namun egonya menolak dan ia menggumam sedikit geram, "Jangan menghabisi dirimu sendiri dalam pekerjaan Composer."

Untuk sekali ini, senyum yang biasanya default di wajah Joshua kini tipis dan sedikit menunjukkan perasaan aslinya. Mungkin Neku hanya mengandaikan, namun ia merasa lebih aman mempercayai taruhan itu.

"Neku," mulai Joshua, menyilangkan tangannya di belakang. "Composer tidak mudah lelah." Walaupun, ekspresi Joshua dengan alis terangkat bertanya, apa yang membuatmu bertanya hal itu? Neku merasa sedikit bangga dapat membuat Composer penasaran.

"Kau memakai mantel." Perjelas Neku.

Untuk sesaat mata Joshua tidak menyipit akan tawa.

"Neku. Aku tidak mungkin muncul di musim dingin RG dengan pakaian musim panas..."

Pandangan Joshua sedikit hampa ketika ia menatap Neku, sedikit kecewa akan intelegensi Proxy kecilnya ini.

Menyadari bodohnya penjelasan barusan - dan mungkin Joshua tidak akan mengerti sisi humornya - membuat Neku menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras sebelum menyeret mereka berdua untuk maju dan keluar dari topik itu. Bodohbodoh_bodoh_- kenapa ia selalu menyemburkan kata-kata paling memalukan di sekitar Joshua?

Tawa Joshua berdering di belakangnya sembari ia melepaskan diri dari tarikan Neku yang mungkin terlalu erat, untuk menyusulnya dari samping dengan ekspresi normal. Dengan senyum itu lagi, namun di tengah lampu kota Neku tidak melihat sudut tatapannya melembut di sana.

Neku tetap mengalihkan pandangannya; wajahnya menghangat di tengah angin kota seiring lampu-lampu menyala menerangi jalan. Berkelap-kelip seperti kunang-kunang, dan ketika Neku berhenti untuk menengadah, ia akhirnya sadar telah kembali ke Scramble Crossing.

Layar lebar display yang menayangkan iklan berlalu terus menerus sembari ratusan langkah mengisi kakofoni kota yang penuh kehidupan. Saat lampu berganti merah, Neku terdiam dan berusaha meresap semua itu. Ia melepaskan nafas yang ditahannya seakan takut, ketika ia menyentuh siapapun di sana dan mereka tidak solid. Bayangan.

Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, Joshua, menyenggol bahunya sedikit oleh orang yang berjalan dalam arus lampu hijau berkedap-kedip. Senyumnya sedikit hampa dan membuat Neku tercekat.

Ia menghindari tatapan Joshua kembali namun kali ini menerima fakta bahwa pipinya memang memerah. Waktu hampir berdentang pukul delapan, dan Neku paling tidak - ingin menjaga jam malamnya, Joshua ataupun tidak.

"Jadi..."

"Sampai jumpa besok," sambung Joshua, suaranya pelan.

"Baiklah." Neku mengangkat pandangannya kembali. "Besok. Di Patung Hachiko, oke?"

"Tentu."

Tawa Joshua adalah denting terang di tengah musik Shibuya yang mengalun, sembari ia menutup jarak di antara mereka dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke pipi Neku yang dingin.

Joshua menghilang tepat ketika Neku berbalik, ingin menghardik untuk penjelasan.

Pada saat yang sama, salju mulai turun di Shibuya.


End file.
